The Price is Right/Parodies and Appearances
The success of The Price is Right has provided plenty of opportunity for various shows and movies to make parodies or have their characters make appearances on Price as a (sub)plot. Parodies Adam Kontras In this 2007 spoof, Adam Kontras along with his egos crash the set of Price by playing around spinning the big wheel, playing at the showcase podiums and contestant's row by pretending to be all excited by "coming on down" in the audience area. Then, Kontras pretends to be the new host of Price by thinking this would be a fine job to him since tis was shown during Barker's final season at the time. Unfortunately, he and his egos were kicked out of the studio by security. @ Midnight with Chris Hardwick One of the recurring games is spoofed as eBay Price is Right. CollegeHumor This was spoofed as Slumdog The Price is Right (or Slumdog Price is Right) based on the current Drew Carey version. Date Movie A sped-up version of the theme song can be briefly heard in the background as Chris Harrison tells Grant Fonkyerdoder to pick one girl by eliminating the rest in a brief spoof of The Bachelor called The Extreme Bachelor: Desperate Edition. Drawn Together In the 2006 episode called "Captain Girl", the child services woman (voiced by Paget Brewster) is standing in a Price-like set with a baby on one hand and a long handled pencil-thin Barker-like microphone in the other as she reminds people at home to have their Nicaraguan babies to either be spayed or neutered. Family Guy Brian in Love (2000) Brian is watching Price at the end of the episode as Barker gave his spayed and neutered speech, Brain wishes that he would "just die already". Screwed the Pooch (2001) Peter becomes a contestant on Survivor as he accidentally trips on the set revealing the set of Price as both are aired on CBS. The Fat Guy Strangler (2005) While in contestant's row after a person bids $780, the last contestant bids $781 as that angers the contestant so he curses "F**K YOU!" to her. It Takes a Village Idiot, and I Married One (2007) The Griffins take a ride on the Cliffhangers mountain while Cleveland Brown rides inside a Plinko chip. Tales of a Third Grade Nothing (2008) The late singer Prince briefly appears as a contestant on Price. New Kidney in Town (2011) During Peter's Red Bull addiction, he appears in the showcase showdown as he gave the big wheel a ludicrous spin starting to get loose as it kills a section of the studio audience. Peter then replies "Whoa, paramedics come on down!" as he starts to go insane. Stewie Goes for a Drive (2011) A female contestant gets a very crappy showcase which includes a hammock, a piece of chalk and a trip to Wilmington, Delaware. As she replies to much of her disgust "I moved my abortion for this?" Mom's the Word (2014) When Evelyn is kissing Peter at The Drunken Clam, a brief clip of Price can be seen on TV. Brokeback Swanson (2015) Swanson tries to watch Price on tv while manipulating the remote control in his mouth. However, it accidentally causes the volume to increase. The New Adventures of Old Tom (2016) All of the female models on Price are replaced by male models, as of which resulted a male contestant rejecting a car that was offered to him in the process. The Flintstones The original Cullen era was spoofed as The Prize is Priced in the 1962 episode "Divided We Sail". Home Movies In the 2002 episode called "Time to Pay the Price", in one of the movie montage segments Price was briefly spoofed as The Price is Nice where Brandon (voiced by Brandon Small) acts like a Bob Barker-like host while Melissa (voiced by Melissa Bardin Galsky) models a washer/dryer set. Homestar Runner Email: The Show (2003) Homestar's microphone resembles the famous pencil-thin microphone that was used during Barker's tenure as host. Main Page 19 (2003) There were several allusion to Price in the episode. Such as: *The trip to Hawaii board is stylized like the ones that were used on Price. *The gremlin is revealed and announced in a style that was similar to Price. *The chair had a "$" sign by implying that is "Price" must be guessed like on any of the numerous pricing games from the show. *The sound effect after the wrong answer that was apparently guessed is styled after the losing horns from Price. Strong Badia the Free (2008) Coach Z was chosen for the draft, he remarks "I think they've all overbid, One dollar!, One dollar!" Mad TV The show spoofed Price several times, including "classic" episodes from the 1970's, 1980's and prehistoric times. Mind of Mencia In the episode, Mencia finds out what would happen if he became the new host of Price. Pop Culture Shock Therapy spoofed Price which featured from host Bob Barker performing his usual service announcement as which the third dog says "Oh $?@!". Robot Chicken Massage Chair (2006) In the skit Bloopers! Three, a male contestant on Price spins the big wheel in the showcase showdown as he starts accidentally getting caught in one of the pegs by getting spun around multiple times by getting plunked on the ground by each decent. Squaw Bury Shortcake (2007) In this skit, Barker gets a new gig by "spay and neutering" dog's crotches. Saturday Night Live/SNL Sabra Price is Right (1992) This skit was hosted by Uri Shurinson (played by Tom Hanks). Super Showcase (2012) a female game show contestant (played by Vanessa Bayer) loses out on a showcase as the wacky voiced models named Vonda and Shonda (played by Kristen Wiig and Maya Rudolph respectively) start to show her all the prizes that she didn't won. The Price is Right: Celebrity Edition (2017) This skit features lil' Wayne (Chris Redd), Tilda Swinton (Kate McKinnon), Chris Hemsworth (Alex Moffat), Arian Grande (Melissa Villasenor), Bernie Sanders (Larry David), Tony Bennett (Alec Baldwin) and Sofia Vegara (Cecily Strong) with Drew Carey (played by Beck Bennett) as host. Sesame Street The Trash is Right Was spoofed in a 1986 episode as The Trash is Right hosted by none other than Oscar the Grouch. The Triangle is Right Was spoofed in a 1988 episode as The Triangle is Right hosted by Guy Smiley. Tosh.0 In the 2014 episode "Banned for Walmart", Price was spoofed as The Cost is Correct. 2 Stupid Dogs This episode from 1993 was spoofed as Let's Make a Right Price. WWE Monday Night Raw The 2009 episode spoofed the show as The Price is Raw with Bob Barker as host for the episode. UHF Spoofed in U62's fall schedule as The Lice is Right. Appearances Adventures in Babysitting A clip of Price can be seen on TV in the kitchen as Brad Anderson (played by Keith Coogan) accidentally spills the pasta. Alvin and the Chipmunks 3: Chipwrecked In the 2011 sequel, Alvin shouts "Come on Down!" Animaniacs In the 1993 episode "Chairmman of the Bored", Francis Pumphandle mentions former host Bob Barker to Yakko, Wakk and Dot. Beavis and Butt-Head In the 1995 episode "Screamers", Price is mentioned when both main characters are watching the show on TV. Being There It features a scene where Chauncey Gardiner is watching a brief clip of Price on tv. The Bold and the Beautiful An episode of the show features Price as part of the plotlines. The Campaign A clip of Price can be seen on TV. Additionally, Mitzi Huggins admits to "touching" herself to Drew Carey on Price almost everyday. Come on Down The appropriately titled pop song by Crystal Waters from 2001 samples the theme song. Cybill In the 1996 episode "Pal Zoey", Cybill Sheridan's cousin from Arkansas named Lyle Clocum (played by Jeff Foxworthy) is obsessed with becoming a contestant on Price. Drop Dead Diva In the pilot episode from 2009, a brief clip of the Carey-era of Price can be seen on TV. Additionally, Deborah "Deb" Dobkins (played by Brooke D'Orsay) gets killed in a car crash on her way to audition for Price. Earth Girls Are Easy A clip of Price can be seen at Valerie Gail's house while channel surfing. Family Feud (1988) A brief reference of Price was said by the late Ray Combs during the premiere of the CBS daytime version. Flight of the Navigator David Freeman's mother along with the NASA are watching the intro of Price on tv. Freefall (Can't Stop) The 2018 music video by rock band Modern Time Machines features a black and white picture frame of former host Bob Barker along with a female contestant at the Showcase Showdown can briefly be seen on the left side behind the drummer. Happy Gilmore Former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance in the film. How I Met Your Mother In the 2007 episode Showdown, Barney Stinson (played by Neil Patrick Harris) becomes a contestant on Price. The In-Laws A clip of Price with the late Dennis James can be seen at a bar. I Lost on Jeopardy! Sung by Weird Al Yankovic in 1984, the title was briefly mentioned in the song. Jack & Jill In the 2011 movie, Jill (played by Adam Sandler) wanted to become a contestant on Price as part of her "Bucket List". Looking for Mr. Goodbar A clip of Price can be seen on TV in a living room at Theresa Dunn's house. Loose Change The Chuck E. Cheese arcade game samples the theme song. Meet the Smiths In the opening intro, former model Gwendolyn Osbourne can be seen in the intro during the big wheel on the set of Price. My Flows is Tight Sung by Lord Digga in 1998, it samples the theme song. The Nanny In the 1994 episode "When you Pish Upon a Star", former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance in the episode where he sat at a table when Fran Fine (played by Fran Drescher) spotted him. Neil's Puppet Dreams At the end credits of the episode called "The Restaurant" you can briefly see both the names of Bob Barker and Drew Carey. Night of Too Many Stars (2015) Former host Bob Barker makes a cameo appearance. I Now Pronounce You Chuck & Larry Former host Bob Barker can be seen hosting an episode of Price on TV. Power A clip of Price can be seen on TV. Ruthless People A clip of Price can be seen on TV. The Simpsons The Otto Show (1992) When Otto starts watching Price on tv in their house. HOMR (2001) Homer acts as the animated dog by saying "Don't spay or neuter your pets!" The Fat and the Furriest (2003) Patty and Selma briefly mention that tey were on an episode of Price. 30 Rock In the 2008 episode called "Christmas Special", Tracy Jordan (played by Tracy Morgan) saying to Liz Lemon (played by Tina Fey) "If all you wanted was a hug from a black person, maybe you should host The Price is Right". GSN Price was ranked #4 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Show of All Time, the special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. I Love the 70's Price was briefly mentioned in a I Love the 70's 1978 episode in 2003. Subway (2017) The theme song can be briefly heard in the background during the commercial promoting their $6 footlong sandwiches. Tin Toy Featured on TV in the background. TV Guide Price was ranked #1 as one of "The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time" in 2001. Prior to this, Price was again ranked #5 as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Show of All Time" in 2013. Welcome to the Boomtown A brief close-up clip of the Showcase segment can be seen in the 1986 music video by the rock duo David & David. The Witches of Eastwick A brief clip can be seen on TV. Yes Dear In the 2001 episode called "The Ticket", Jimmy (played by Mike O'Malley) cheats on Price. Category:The Price is Right